Tom and his Gardevoir, forbidden passion in the Kalos Region (Lemons)
by SisheelFanfic
Summary: Years after the events of Pokemon X and Y, Tom (Calem), now 19 years old, reflects on his choices since conquering the elite 4 and becoming Pokemon champion. His Pokemon have all long since left him, all but one. His ever loyal Gardevoir, however she seems to have more than just the normal affection for her trainer. Under immense emotional stress, he breaks down... *Graphic Lemon*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I have ever written, come to think of it, this is probably the most I have ever written since I left school. Please take this into account and be supportive, hit me up with some reviews as I would love to get some feedback! Any suggestions as to where to take the story next are most welcome and I will take them into account. Happy reading fellow Pokémon fans!**

Tom sat at his desk in his small log cabin he had built outside Geosenge Town to escape the ridicule he used to experience in his old apartment in Lumois City. A strong wind hammered against the cabin, whistling down the chimney and causing the shutters on the windows to bang rhythmically. His head in his hands he wept bitterly for the loss of his Pokémon team. It was a lonely life after the Pokémon league, the parade had been nice, all the fame and glory that came after it was too. But life had just started to become boring and empty for Tom after that, he had long since given up on Professor Sycamores request to fill his Pokédex , it simply lay in his bedside drawer gathering dust as the years went by.

His old Pokémon team was disbanded by this point, he was now 19 years old and the lack of battling had meant that he was forced to give up his Pokémon that had meant so much to him when they had defeated the elite 4 together. His Blaziken and Tyranitar were living with professor Sycamore in his lab, Dragonite had been released back into the wild on route 21 and his Lapras into the sea. He wasn't sure of his Magnezone, which had just disappeared one day, perhaps it was dead, he hoped it was ok...

Only one Pokémon had remained by his side all this time, his ever loyal Gardevoir. Tom's morose, tear-streaked face bent into a shaky smile just thinking about her. She was incredibly beautiful, much more so than any other member of her species. Her green hair would fall delicately onto her soft white cheeks, which blushed deep red whenever she looked at him. Her long slender legs moved seductively beneath her long gown, through which people would try to catch brief glimpses of them. Her breasts were soft, supple D cups, pushed up to the point of almost popping out of her dress by the brassier he had bought her. Tom remembered how she had squealed with delight and clapped her hands the day that he revealed that he was taking her shopping for human clothes. She had hugged him so tight and she always smelled so sweet...

Tom sighed and raised his head up from the desk, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand he cursed himself for succumbing to his emotions like that. For years he had fought his urges with his Gardevoir, and her sexual advances on him... Belle... Her name fitted her so well. But lately she had been becoming more and more unhinged, her previously lonely nature was becoming bolder, and she was becoming more sexually aggressive... MUCH more sexually aggressive.

Tom put it down to the their stress of the bills that were starting to mount up, electricity, gas, water, it all cost a lot of money and he had used up the last of his earnings as a Pokémon trainer to buy this meagre plot of land to build his cabin on. Pretty soon he was going to have to find another job, but he had never worked a real day in his life. He couldn't ask Serena for money, since he had stepped down as undefeated Pokémon league champion she had eagerly replaced him, easily powerful enough to hold the position.

He wondered sadly if he had made a mistake in that... no. No it was too stressful, it had been taking a toll on him physically and mentally that he could simply no longer endure.

"**I'm home master!"**

The soft, captivating voice echoed in his head, Tom responded with speech even though he needn't have as Belle, being a psychic Pokémon, could read his thoughts. To anyone watching it would have looked like he was talking to himself,

"Belle, I've told you over and over that I don't like that word, it's not a name,"

"**I know but I think its attractive... powerful... don't you think so... Master?**"

Tom could feel her smiling at how uncomfortable she was making him as she struggled to open the front gate. He stood up and went to the door to help her. Opening it and seeing her, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her green shining hair was being tousled and whirled about by the wind. Several bags of shopping levitated around her, she was sweating with the mental strength to keep all the bags aloft while still opening the heavy latch on the gate. Her dress was being blown up as she struggled with the latch, the wind raised it up and over her head revealing a tight green thong underneath that perfectly highlighted her smooth pale butt which bounced about as she fought with her gown. The cold air stung her buttocks and she clenched up as a particularly strong gust of wind hit her, making her butt even more round and peach-like. A passing bug catcher stared at her lustfully, clinging to his large hat and glasses as he passed.

Tom quickly ran down the path to her, grabbing her dress and pulling it down over her exposed curves, her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"**Thank you Master,**"

"It's no problem, all these damn stares you get, let me help you get these inside," he said, glaring fiercely at the bug catcher. A look of fury in his eyes.

The bug catcher quickened his pace and ran down the road towards Shalour City. Tom picked up a few bags, still holding Belle's dress down despite the resistance of the wind, and helped her into the house.

Upon entering the house they dumped the groceries on the floor. Belle picked through the mail that was lying on the kitchen table, face was still burning red from shame,

"**How has your day been Master?**"

Tom sighed sitting down at the table, he would never be able to stop her saying it,

"It was ok, I guess. I still haven't found a job,"

"**Oh please** **Master, no! Let me take care of you, I can get a job! I can work!**"

"No Gardy I could never do that to you, I've been looking into a job at the local Pokémon centre, hopefully if I hand in my resume..."

"**Oh no! The.. the bank! They... They're going to take it!**"

"Take what Belle?"

"**The house! Our house! Th.. they can't do that can they? You.. you built this!**" She stammered,

Tom stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist to make her feel better and pulled her in close, he could feel the waist band of her thong with his hand through her dress, the slight build of her hips pressed up against his side... Dammit concentrate! he took the letter from her hands and skimmed over it.

"It's true..." he said, dumbfounded.

He slumped back into his seat, dejected and broken.

"They're going to take everything!"

He didn't want to seem weak in front of his Gardevoir but he could feel he was at breaking point. Tears welled in his eyes and his hands began to tremble in fury. Belle knelt down next to him and clasped his hand between hers to stop him shaking, he instantly relaxed, but continued to stare at the letter which now lay on the table in front of him. His Gardevoir began to stroke his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

"**I'm so sorry Master, there must be something we can do... There must be something I can do... to make you feel better...**"

By this time she had pulled his hand to her chest, rubbing it gently against her cleavage, her breasts were firm and delicate to his touch. He turned to look at her. Her worried face turned into a seductive yet cautious smile,

"Belle.. I..."

"**Shh Master, just let me make you feel better. I've wanted you for so long... Please? Just this once?**"

**... End of chapter 1**

**Well I thoroughly enjoyed writing that, if I get some good feedback for this I will knock out a couple of chapters this weekend, and, next time... Lots of lemons! Please read this slowly as it will build up to some very graphic lemon scenes. See you real soon folks!**


	2. Just let go Master (Lemons)

**Ok guys I'm back! Thank you sooo much for all the follows, that's way more than I ever expected to get. I would always enjoy more reviews though... *hint hint* as it's what inspires me to get off my tired, lazy ass to write this stuff for you. Seriously, I woke up this morning, did my P90X workout then spent a double shift in the bar serving drinks, to get home after such an exhausting day and see such support and enthusiasm forced me to write this for you, it may be 2:30am over here but this is for all you guys who hit those follow, favourite and review buttons!**

**Fair warning! This chapter is full of lemons! I'm going to be exploring two different directions in which I can take the story in this chapter and the next. Putting Belle in a position of sexual power and control in this chapter and then Tom in the next one. Its gonna be up to those reviews that you guys give me as to who you like best in control that will determine how this fanfic is going to progress. So read slowly, enjoy and drop a nuke on that review button if you want the next chapter tomorrow! Happy reading fellow Pokémon fans!**

**...**

"**I'm so sorry Master, there must be something we can do... There must be something I can do... to make you feel better...**"

By this time she had pulled his hand to her chest, rubbing it gently against her cleavage, her breasts were firm and delicate to his touch. He turned to look at her. Her worried face turned into a seductive yet cautious smile,

"Belle.. I..."

"**Shh Master, just let me make you feel better. I've wanted you for so long... Please? Just this once?...**"

The words echoed in Tom's head as wind continued to howl outside. He watched as Belle softly reached into his shirt and began to rub his hard, toned chest, purring with delight. He began to feel numb and fuzzy. His Gardevoir was trying to push her way into his mind, probing him, trying to influence his emotions... his decisions...

"Belle, please... I've spoken to you about this..."

"**Master... I ache for you...**"

She was strong... too strong, but he had dealt with this before. This wasn't the first time she had tried to control him with her Hypnosis. Pressure began to build in his head, the room swirled around him. Biting her soft green lip, his Gardevoir climbed delicately onto his lap, she was so light... almost weightless. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair, kissing his forehead, his neck,

"**It's ok Master, just let go...**"

The many conflicting feelings and thoughts he was going through churned in his head, the bills, the weather, his past, his future, his life... their life... together... the sexually charged Pokémon perched exquisitely in his lap... His Gardevoir looked at him cravingly with her deep pink eyes, her pupils dilated with lust and her mouth twisted into a seductive smile. She began to smoothly massage his crotch with her butt, squirming into his lap. Tormenting him with her raw sexuality, Belle's lace dress barely separating his hardening penis from her firm, silky butt. She knew she had him beaten, her Hypnosis had Tom drunk with pleasure. He was at her mercy,

"Oh Belle!" he moaned, giving in to her psychological torture. He no longer cared about the social stigma, about morality. All he knew is that he needed her, right now.

He placed his hands on her toned, slender waist as she arched her back in surprise, pressing her breasts into his body. All that battle training he had given her over the years had paid off, he had unknowingly given her the body of a Greek goddess. He forced himself forward, his lips meeting hers hard yet tenderly, taking her by surprise. His Gardevoir gasped in pleasure as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring her with it as her own tongue rose gratefully to meet him. He began to pet her, stroking her hair and back as they kissed, her fingers digging deep into his muscular shoulders, Belle was in pure ecstasy.

Tom reached for her dress at her chest, forcefully pulling it down over her shoulders exposing her green bra that held her voluptuous, cream white breasts that rose and fell with her hot, heavy breathing.

"**Wait! Stop!**" She exclaimed suddenly, her telepathic voice once again echoing inside Tom's head "**Not here,**" standing up and taking him firmly by the hand, holding her dress up with the other, "**we're going to the bedroom**..."

Tom just sat there dazed, his head was starting to regain some of its composure. He was beginning to assemble his thoughts, his Gardevoir sensed this too,

"**Come!**" she commanded, blasting him with another invisible wave of psychic energy. He obeyed without objection, lead like a dog he was brought to his bedroom and sat gently at the foot of the bed. He stared vacantly the Pokémon, his mind clear of all worry and doubt. His Gardevoir allowed her dress to fall to the floor about her feet, kicking it off her ankles. She stood before her trainer bashfully in her green thong and bra, her white skin shone in the low light, her pussy becoming wet with the anticipation of what she was about to do. Belle sat down beside him on the bed, resting her hand on his thigh she wrestled with her internal conflict of the situation. He was stressed, he needed her, she could feel his emotions towards her... attraction... desire... lust. She was only releasing him from his inhibitions, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

The Gardevoir nestled her head on her trainers shoulder, breathing in the warm musky scent of his neck sent a shiver of aphrodisia down her back. Belle knew she had to have him now, animal instinct took over she pushed him hard onto his back and began to tear at his clothes. Ripping his shirt off over his head and beginning to frantically unzip his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear she stared at him lying naked on the bed. The first thing that hit her was the shock at how much hair he had down there, Gardevoirs and Gallades were completely smooth apart from the hair on their heads,

"**We need to do something about that,**" she thought, going into the bathroom and coming back with a couple of disposable razors.

She set to work immediately, lying down on top of him in her underwear, starting with his groin she carefully shaved around his penis, attentively removing all the hair from his genital area. Belle then began to skim over his legs with the razor, starting at the ankle and slowly making her way up to his crotch, rolling him over to do both sides, even remembering to do his arms, chest and armpits, his face was already clean-shaven. When she was finished she stepped back to admire her handiwork, he lay on his back on the bed, just as smooth as she was. His toned body was making her so horny, standing over him she reached into her wet thong and began to gently tease her pussy with two fingers, playing with her clit, imagining all that she could make him do to her.

Belle could stand it no longer, she needed to relieve him now. Kneeling down and taking his rock hard penis in her hands she placed her lips on the tip, slowly opening her mouth to accommodate his size. The Gardevoir slid her warm mouth down his shaft, taking all that she could inside her. She was surprised as Tom moaned with pleasure, she was glad to be making her Master feel good. Without warning he sat up and reached forward, placing his hands on the back of her head and pushing it down hard on his dick, the last 3 inches going deep into her throat. Belle tried to gasp but only spluttered, trying to breathe she began to panic and attempted to pull away but her trainers hands held her steadily in place. Her throat coils tightening around his dick as she tried to inhale,

"Through your nose," said her Master calmly,

Belle looked up at his face, his eyes still held their vacant glaze from the Hypnosis but he gave her a devilish smile,

"**Yes master,**" she thought, the words passing effortlessly from her mind into his.

The Gardevoir tried again to breathe in, the rock hard penis still deep in her throat, this time she could do it. Her heart rate and excitement had risen from the panic a moment ago and she began to move her head up and down his shaft, her Master helping her with his hands still on the back of her head, ensuring she took every last inch of his cock inside her. She sped up, faster and faster, bringing Tom close to climax, moaning and writhing in ecstasy he released his load into her mouth and down her throat, filling her up with his come. Belle yelped in excitement and lapped up every last bit from his dick, she had wanted this for so long she didn't want any to go to waste, totally cleaning his member for him.

Tom fell back on the bed, breathing heavily from exhaustion and relief, his Gardevoir climbed up and lay down on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Belle was glad that she had created such feelings of pleasure in her master and yet, somehow , she still felt... unfulfilled...

She wondered if it would be selfish of her... if it would be wrong... to take some pleasure from her Master for herself. She gazed upon his smooth, naked body desiringly, as she gently reached into her bra to massage her soft, supple breast. Belle took Tom by the arm and lay back on the bed, pulling him on top of her, positioning his head between her legs he looked up at her adoringly.

"**Master, please... I need to come...**"

At the request Tom instantly reached out and tore off her bra, causing her to gasp in shock and pain as the clasp broke at the back and her soft, white breasts were exposed, glistening with sweat and bouncing as she moved. He then took hold of her thong, pulling it down over her hips, she purred in pleasure as it slowly peeled out of her butt crack. Tom began to lightly graze her pussy with his tongue, teasing her with it, making her crave more. Belle began to breathe more heavily, her breasts rising and falling Tom reached up to take them in his hands. Cupping them gently he began to play with her hard green nipples with his thumbs. His Gardevoir let out a moan of sheer heat, she reached down taking his head in her hands,

"**Stop toying with me... please... please get me there. I need to... Oh!**"

She gasped at the renewed vigour with which Tom put into his efforts, driving his tongue deep into her wet, sticky pussy as she mewled with pleasure, unable to control herself she tossed and writhed on the bed sheets, soaking them in her juices, her fingers digging deep into Tom's shoulders,

"**Yes! Please! Don't stop!**" she screamed, as she came her whole body convulsed from years of repressed sexual stimulation and desire, tears of joy and ecstasy welled in her eyes which rolled back into her head... her first orgasm.

Belle lay on her back, trembling with pleasure, staring at the ceiling. Her beautiful green hair lay messy and sweaty around her head, legs spread and panting like an animal, while her 'Master' slowly and deliberately cleaned her pussy for her with his tongue, she tried to comprehend what just happened.

"**Come here Master,**" she breathed, as Tom crawled up her naked sweaty body. She patted the mattress beside her which he promptly and gratefully collapsed upon, falling instantly into a deep sleep.

The Gardevoir looked lovingly down at her sleeping trainer, he would be out for a good eight hours or so. She gently stroked his hair, continuing the motion down his back, smiling to herself. She was tired too, Belle stifled a yawn as she cuddled her whole body up to her Master, her breasts pushing hard against his side, deliberately entangling her legs with his so that her smooth, warm, still-wet slit was pressed up against his hip. Belle smiled happily as she thought of what she had just done, It had been the single greatest moment of her life. She nuzzled her face into his neck to breath his musky, masculine scent once more. However her bliss was mixed with a slight air of apprehension, she thought of what her Master would say to her tomorrow, she knew he would remember tonight's events... she would be disciplined and punished for sure! But that would be tomorrow... Belle just decided to enjoy the here and now, and try not to think of all the turmoil that the morning would bring. She closed her eyes, shutting off the lights with her mind, sighing happily she wished that this embrace could go on forever...

**... End of chapter 2**

**Ok guys, how did you like Belle in control? Good? Bad? Any suggestions or advice are very welcome, If you want to see the next chapter (with Tom in a position of dominance) tomorrow, type me up a little review! It really makes me feel motivated to write, knowing that someone has taken the time to read my work and let me know what they think, thanks for your time folks and I'll see you real soon!**


End file.
